Infancia
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: por un error de Jutsu Naruto termina olvidado toda su vida hasta un punto que nadie vio venir. ahora quien ayudara al Hokage de Konoha. SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_**Recuerden que esto es un fan fic y lo hago por diversión:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece: **_

_**Summary: **_**_por un error de Jutsu Naruto termina olvidado toda su vida hasta un punto que nadie vio venir. _**

**_ahora quien ayudara al Hokage de Konoha. _**

**_SasuNaru._**

* * *

Jutsu Fallido.

* * *

Naruto era el actual Hokage pero nadie sabía que había pasado con exactitud en su infancia si siquiera el lo recordaba y era algo que no deseaba hacer.

Naruto no era totalmente feliz aun a pesar de tener esposa y dos hijos, no era feliz. Su esposa siempre le daba la razón como temiendo que le dejara, su hijo mayor ni siquiera le respetaba y su hija menor cada día más consentida y una inútil, así que trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible en la oficina.

Una tarde mientras estaba en su oficina un AMBU fue a informarle que su hijo acababa de robar un pergamino secreto.

Naruto preocupado por el niño aunque no sentía muy bien cerca de este fue a buscarlo.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Konoha.

Boruto, Mitsuki y Sarada estaban haciendo el Jutsu prohibido de espacio/Tiempo.

\- con esto veremos nuestros futuros - dijo muy alegre Boruto.

\- No estoy segura que sea lo correcto - informó Sarada.

\- Y por que no - dijo Mitsuki

\- Por que el futuro no esta escrito y puede traernos grabes consecuencias.

\- Vamos tranquila - Dijo el rubio - solo es una pequeña probada de ver si serás Hokage.

Convenciendo a la chica los 3 se dispusieron a hacer dicho jutsu. Lo que no contaron es que el Hokage llegara y con un pequeño descuido hicieron que se transformará, aunque de por si ya lo habían transformado, el pergamino que estaba postrado en el suelo tomará vida y envolviera entres sus hojas el cuerpo del 7 hokage.

Después de unos minutos el pergamino se abrió como si fuera una flor y del interior descansado un niño estaba de 5 años.

Aterrados los 3 chicos de16 años tomaron el cuerpo del niño para llevarlo a la aldea pero en el camino entraron a el Uchiha mayor que de inmediato reconoció al cuerpo el pequeño niño y tomándolo en su brazo lo llevar más rápido al hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recuerden que esto es un fan fic y lo hago por diversión:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece: **_

_**Summary: **_**_por un error de Jutsu Naruto termina olvidado toda su vida hasta un punto que nadie vio venir. _**

**_ahora quien ayudara al Hokage de Konoha. _**

**_SasuNaru._**

* * *

Sin Memoria.

* * *

En el hospital de Konoha en una e las camillas se encontraba el héroe del mundo shinobi, pero en su forma más vulnerable, en la forma de un niño que siempre odió a la aldea de la hoja, el terror de ciudadanos idiotas.

A su lado estaban sus hijos, un niño rubio que esta vez si estaba preocupado por su padre, pues se veía tan frágil y por lo que había escuchado tenia varias costillas rotas. También estaba una niña pelinegra que solo se limitaba a limpiar sus uñas y un poco mas rezagada estaba otra peli negra ahijada del niño en cama.

El niño comenzó a despertar y a evaluar conde estaba.

\- Ya despertaste papá - dijo la niña sin tacto alguno, pero la mascara indiferente del niño no se perturbó.

\- esta bien Hokage-sama - dijo bajito la hija de Sasuke.

\- Vamos viejo, habla de una buena vez - dijo el rubio un poco desesperado. A lo cual el rubio ahora menor hablo.

\- ¿quienes son ustedes, y que hago en el hospital?- dijo el menor lo mas calmado posible haciendo que palideciera la morena mayor.

\- Vamos viejo no juegues así - dijo/ordeno Boruto.

\- Papá, vamos no es el momento de bromas.

\- el no esta bromeando, - intermedio Sarada y colmo si fuera un niño idiota de 5 años hablo la Chunnin - di me ¿sabes tu nombre, tu edad y en que día y año estamos ? -

\- Mi nombre es Naruto, mi edad 5 años, y el día no estoy seguro al igual que el año, solo se que mi Kage actual es el tercero, no se a quien le dices Hokage niña idiota.

\- A ti quien mas - dijo altanera la hija del Hokage.

\- ¿a mi? Por que yo querría ser hokage de una aldea estúpida llena de basura - dijo el niño y miro a los tres que estaban enfrente de el.

\- iré por mamá- dijo luna mortalmente pálida Sarada.

Los hijos de Naruto no sabían que decir, es decir, toda su vida su mamá les había dicho que el sueño de su padre fue ser Kage, pero ahora viendo a este niño que parecía no recordarlos, y que a demás les había negado que ser kage era lo ultimo que aria... no pudieron evitar pensar que es lo que estaba mal con su padre y que había pasado para que cambiará de opinión si se veía que el niño en cuestión era como su padre _tío __Sasuke__._

Unos minutos después entraron Hinata, Sakura, y Sasuke.

\- ¿quienes son ustedes? - dijo el menor al ver a los adultos y después de ver a la niña que se había ido regresar con los adultos.

\- Me han informado que no sabes quien eres - dijo suavemente la mujer pelirrosa.

\- Miren, digan le al Hokage que esta vez la paliza de su preciada basura... digo aldea logro darme en la cabeza y no recuerdo los últimos dos días - comenzó a decir el niño mientras se levantaba dejando a los adultos mudos de la impresión - también digan le a esos asquerosos viejos que forman el consejo que se vayan a la mierda y que dejen de enviar a los aldeanos a intentar matarme.

\- Naruto...kun - dijo una pálida Hinata.

\- ¿que quieres Hyuga? - dijo el niño enojado y buscando su ropa. - donde demonios esta mi ropa.

\- Naruto - dijo Sasuke mientras sostenía al niño para que no se fuera. - Tranquilo, pronto todo se aclarará - dijo mientras lo dejaba inconsciente.

\- ¿que esta pasando? - chillo la hija del Hokage.

\- al parecer el Jutsu que usaron removió el sello de las memorias de Naruto y no solo eso borro toda su vida o en su defecto bloqueo su vida y liberó las memorias selladas. - dijo una Ino que recién entraba y veía como el Uchiha lo taba con la manta de la camilla - es mejor que lo hablemos en otro lugar.

Lo que no sabían es que el niño había escuchado todo y solo fingió dormir.

_¿memorias selladas? A que se refiere, tengo que ir con papá, el __estará__ furioso, __de seguro__ ya me a__trase_  
_demasiado__ en la cita..._

Lo que Naruro no sabía es que si se había retrasado en la cita con su _padre _por unos cuantos años, pero que estaba en el día indicado por su _padre._

El niño se levanto sin hacer ruido se concentró en el Chakra cercano y al ver que no había peligro se dirigió a la ventana y salió por esta mientras caminaba vio que todo estaba cambiado, apresurado se dirigió a donde estaba su casa; al y acercarse a donde alguna vez vivió, vio ruinas por fortuna su casa estaba un poco mas lejos y corrió a ella. Al llegar a una casita que estaba casi consumida entre hierbas y con algo de temor se acerco una vez que vio que no había peligro entro cambio de ropa a un conjunto algo oscuro para el colorido adulto, adolescente y niño que una vez fue.

Se puso. Meditar encontrándose con el sello roto.

\- _Kurama__ que paso - dijo el niño viendo al enorme animal._

_\- algo muy complicado que solo __tu padre, __te podrá decir. - contesto el enorme Zorro_

_\- de acuerdo._

Unas horas mas tarde el niño salió de su casa y camino por el sendero cuidando que nada lo atrapará, deseando estar con su padre...

Al llegar y cerciorarse que estaba enfrente de su padre este corrió.

\- ¡PAPÁ! - Grito el niño rubio mientras que era recibido en los brazos de...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recuerden que esto es un fan fic y lo hago por diversión:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece: **_

_**Summary: **_**_por un error de Jutsu Naruto termina olvidado toda su vida hasta un punto que nadie vio venir. _**

**_ahora quien ayudara al Hokage de Konoha. _**

**_SasuNaru._**

* * *

Culpa

* * *

_Nota dejaré esto por aquí y me iré corriéndolo..._

_Quien será el __papi__ de __naruto__!_

_Hagan sus apuestas! "_

* * *

Mientras que el pequeño estaba en los brazos de su padre.

\- Que paso - dijo llorando - el había visto las caras de los Kages y en ellas había visto a 3 que no iban ahí.

-Mi pequeño ya estas en casa - dijo el hombre cargando a su hijo que se había quedado dormido de la impresión y el sobrecargo de emociones.

* * *

Mientras un padre y su hijo se reencontraban en el hospital de Konoha los adultos se percataban de que el niño se había ido.

-¿Como que no esta? - grito un moreno de ojo negro

\- Bine a ver si ya se había despertado pero ya no estaba -

-¿Como dejaron que escapara?- demando saber el Uchiha mayor.

\- Perdón... - dijo la joven enfermera, el nuevo jefe del clan Uchiha salio de la habitación enojado recordando lo que le había dicho Ino minutos antes...

[NOTA MÍA: A partir de este punto la narración es de dos la parte en _cursivas corresponde a la narración de __Ino__.._ Mientras que las partes en negritas corresponde al 'padre' de Naruto…]…

Saske corría hacia la parte destrozada de Konoha, aquella que Nagato-Pain destrozó, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista de Naruto o en su defecto de la casa que la mujer menciono, aun cierra los ojos y puede oír la voz de Ino diciéndole la historia de Naruto antes de conocerlo

\- Escucha con atención y no me interrumpas cariño -

_-el relato que les voy a contar lo acabo de escuchar de la boca de mi abuelo -_

-Cuando tu eras así de pequeño, por un descuido mío nos descubrieron, ellos tenían miedo.

_\- Tenían miedo los ancianos, de lo se convertiría el joven niño que era el hijo del 4to __Kage__, y mas aun que era el contenedor de un demonio._

\- Así que mandaron a llamar en aquel entonces el joven líder del clan Yamanaka, los cuales tienen el poder. Y la habilidad

_\- de crear recuerdos, sellarlos y/o modificar los. Mi abuelo no quería hacerlo, manipular las memorias de un Niño inocente, mi abuelo sabia la verdad de quién realmente era Naruto y de quien era hijo, el veía a Naruto como un héroe._

_\- a base de amenazas él acepto,_

_\- __Los ancianos le tendieron una trampa a Naruto y al que él consideró y por lo que __ví__ considera su __Padre._

\- A ti mi precioso niño sellaron tus memorias cuando no pudieron modificaras o borrarlas.

_\- Mientras que él pudo escapar y espero pacientemente a que el sello de las memorias de su hijo fueran liberadas._

_-__te preguntarás por que no fui por ti dura te todos estos años, la razón es sencilla, primero __aunque__ me doliera en el alma verte sufrir sabía que el __tercero __te __pondría__ con un buen equipo, segundo, porque __Hiraja__ apareció y el sabía cosas sobre tu sello que yo ignoraba. _

_-__El padre de Naruto es un hombre paciente, y ahora que su hijo ha vuelto..._

\- No permitiré que te separen de mi... Mi pequeño Naruto...

* * *

*  
Si me gusta hacerla de emoción...

+  
Solo un poco mas...

-No permitiré que nos separen Orochimaru \- Tosan

* * *

Bien se lo esperaron?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recuerden que esto es un fan fic y lo hago por diversión:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece: **_

_**Summary: **_**_por un error de Jutsu Naruto termina olvidado toda su vida hasta un punto que nadie vio venir. _**

**_ahora quien ayudara al Hokage de Konoha. _**

**_SasuNaru._**

* * *

sin rastro

Buscaron en cada guarida de Orochimaru incluso se toparon con el, pero nada, no sabía nada de Naruto, es mas enfrente del Capitan Yamato había mandado a buscar a Naruto, con la _esperanza de ver al hokage amable que le había ayudado tanto..._

Sasuke cada día más se impacientaba.

¿Donde estaba su querido rubio?

NO FUE hasta mediados de mes donde un Naruto de 10 años se dejo ver.

\- Así que ustedes me buscan - Dijo el niño de sería de los 11 años, cabellos un poco mas largos de color Rubio.

-¡Papá! /Padre/ ¡Septimo! - gritaron Homawari, Boruto y Sarada, el niño solo hizo una mueca ante ellos.

\- Yo ya no soy su padre, no entienden que ve vale una mierda la aldea -+ dijo el niño.

\- tienes que regresar - dijo el Uchiha.

\- ¿por que? Esa maldita aldea egoísta, no me deja ser lo que soy, nunca me dejo decidir por mi mismo, siempre todo fue manipulado por los estúpidos ancianos.

\- tu les ponías un alto.

\- No lo creo, dejen de buscarme. .

\- Naruto... - trato de decir el Uchiha.

\- Dejame Teme, esta vez soy yo el que no quiere regresar..

-...-

Dicho esto el niño desapareció, Sasuke y los chicos se fueron de regreso a Konoha, lo que no sabían que el Uchiha iba al lugar mas sagrado para el y Naruto.

El valle de lágrimas.

De espaldas a el de nuevo él chico rubio.

\- Aquí... Aquí... Siempre peleamos de forma definitiva, a matar, aquí te dije que eras mi hermano... Aquí te dije que te amaba y aquí me rechazaste... Dime Sasuke... ¿Estas feliz con tu existencia actual? Por que yo no lo estaba con la mía.. - Sasuke dejo que el chico/Hombre frente a él le reclamará.

\- Lo recuerdas...

\- Solo un poco, aun tengo lagunas de como termine casado y con esos inútiles como hijos.

\- Regresa.

\- es tu turno de jugar al gato y al ratón - dijo el rubio, acercándose para tenerlo de frente. - es mi venganza personal por que estas con la chicle, y tener hijos de un vientre que no sea el mío - y sin más el chico le dio un beso la comisura de los labios y desapareció del lugar...

Si Naruto ya no era el mismo torpe e idiota, el no volvería a caer, no dejaría que le borraran la sonrisa ya... No

* * *

Notas: si le cambiara la pareja a Naruto ¿cual escogen? En lo personal, estoy entre Itachi, _Nagato o Yahiko_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recuerden que esto es un fan fic y lo hago por diversión:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece: **_

_**Summary: **_**_por un error de Jutsu Naruto termina olvidado toda su vida hasta un punto que nadie vio venir. _**

**_ahora quien ayudara al Hokage de Konoha. _**

**_SasuNaru._**

* * *

Naruto Nisan

* * *

Mitsuki siempre había sabido donde estaba su padre y Naruto, cuando conoció al Doncel simplemente le encanto, vio como el Kage era más feliz, sonreía y sobre todo que amaba verlo sonreír y que su corazón era frágil, y ahora sabía que debía cuidarlo, aunque fuera de la aldea que le dio una oportunidad.

Mitsuki a pesar de lo callado que era siempre tubo curiosidad de la actitud del Kage para con sus hijos, así que un día él le pregunto la respuesta fue haga y sobre todo entendió por que el Kage no quería regresar...

**_Mitsuki, se que aun no tengo todos los recuerdos de una vida, y solo saco conjeturas de mi antigua vida, pero creo que tenía miedo de ser padre, no supe __acusa__ de los bloqueos que era sentir una familia, solo tenía lazos que no precisa mente hoy se que eran falsos, un amor de padre y madre no lo sentí en mi otra vida, nadie quiso cuidarme realmente y la única que lo intento murió 7 años después, hermanos ni biológicos o por palabra tuve, la única pareja que tuve fue Hinata, la cual siempre hizo lo que yo quería, lo único que me decía es decirme "Naruto-kun" y cuando vino __Boruto__ entre en pánico y cuando nació __Himawari__, simplemente no supe que hacer... La persona que ame realmente esta casada y tiene un hijo, yo no puedo darle hijos, __al menos__ aun no..._**

Después de esa charla y ver lo que el Kage vivió el conocido que de a ver seguido así el Kage hubiera muerto de tristeza y soledad a pesar de su familia.

Después de su decisión, supo que fue la correcta, Natuto fue declarado enemigo público de Konoha y se le puedo en el libro bingo, mientras que las aldeas cono la lluvia o la roca se ponían de lado de Konoha, países como la arena y lluvia extendían refugio para el ex-kage y Naruto aprovechó para conocer al kage de la arena.

No esta demás que el mocoso de su hermano mayor-menor se divirtió seducido y manteniendo a raya al kage fue divertido, su pequeño hermano sabía que botones presionar y donde hacerlo para tener a los hombres bajo su pie, y se pregunto ¿si su hermanito hubiera echo esa táctica... La guerra se viera llevado más rápido o no hubiera habido guerra?... Sea como sea el chico se alegraba de estar en el lado correcto de como dijeron algunos la mira de su hermanito...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recuerden que esto es un fan fic y lo hago por diversión:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece: **_

_**Summary: **_**_por un error de Jutsu Naruto termina olvidado toda su vida hasta un punto que nadie vio venir. _**

**_ahora quien ayudara al Hokage de Konoha. _**

**_SasuNaru._**

* * *

Encuentro.

* * *

Había pasado un año y Naruto y no había parecido, todo seguían buscándolo pero nadie sabía dónde se encontraba; el Kasekage, el Tsushikage y el Raikage especiales que estaba buscando lo aparte de Hokage.  
Pero nadie lo encontró, con el paso del tiempo dejaron de buscarlo ya había pasado un año desde aquel incidente y un año más desde que él había dejado de presentarse ante ellos. Actualmente es pequeño Naruto ahora Tenía un cuerpo de 11 años ya no de siete o de ocho ya que su crecimiento era más rápido, pero para él no importaba mucho ya que disfrutaba mucho su compañía

Pero había algo que al pequeño Naruto siempre le había faltado. Y eso siempre desde su primera vida. Y ése era un moreno de ojos ónix, el último de su clan hasta donde él sabía, Aunque claro ya no era el último ahora Tenía una esposa y una hija y si los rumores eran ciertos rumores, el tendría un nuevo hijo...

Un solo día demasiado pero no debía enfrentarse en el pasado ahora Tenía una nueva oportunidad y la aproveche al máximo también Escuchar rumores de que su esposa estaba embarazada pero terminó de estación algo extraño Pues si los rumores eran ciertos el bebé. No podría ser de él.

El estaba jugando serca de un río cuando vio a Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, Konohamaru y Sasuke pasar, al parecer estaban de misión.

Se dedicó a observarlos y ver como se comportaban, Kiuuby en repetidas ocasiones le dijo que parecía un acosador.

No fue hasta muchas horas después que uno de los idiotas experimentos de su padre había amenazado a los integrantes Uchiha, cosa que el aprovechó para capturarlo después de una dura batalla que tuvieron aquel equipo.

Le parecía poético, ya que el usaba una máscara de Zorro y esta tenía el emblema de una aldea ninja pequeña que panas aparecía en el mapa. (Era la perfecta cuarta da ). Todo esto parecía una calca de cuando fueron Genins y pelearon con Zabuza.

Naruto

Estaba tranquilo junto al río cuando vi a ese grupo pasar eran Sasuke, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki y un señor al que no reconocí, cuándo los atacaron vi que era uno de los antiguos experimentos fallidos de mi papá, no sabía cómo capturarlo hasta que Sasuke y los demás lo capturaron por mí, pero tenía que desaparecer lo antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta que era yo quien los observaba, así que cambiando mi cabello solamente un poco de color rojo y con una máscara en mano, me aparecí, ellos no notaron que fui yo (o al menos eso espero) ahora estoy en una guarida con el experimento fallido apunto de matarlo, pero no debo, pues aun lo papá, puesto que me a dicho que lo quiere. Así que tengo que curar, así que con Kunai en mano solamente y sin máscaras mano para proteger mi cara, un así dejando el cabello rojo por si las dudas y eliminando mis marcas de las mejillas fui a caminar o bosque para buscar un poco de plantas medicinales recuerdo que Haku había hecho lo mismo por Zabuza.

Estaba un poco de La Guarida pero no importaba las plantas que yo buscaba estaban cerca de un riachuelo, después de caminar un rato recolectando plantas y cuando estaba a punto de regresar decidirme por otro camino, por si las dudas.

Así que caminando un poco más; cuando estaba a punto de llegar a un punto me tope con dos personas tiradas en el suelo una morena y un Rubio, eran Sarada y Boruto; cuando los vi ahí supe que tenía que matarlos. No sé porqué pero me dieron unas ganas intensas de matar los... supongo eran celos por lo que representaban... ellos representaban una parte de una vida que a mí me causó infelicidad me acerqué lentamente a ellos. Lo tenía tan fácil y no estaba tan cerca de ellos esos pequeños cuellos, pero no pude, vi que aún eran jóvenes y a pesar de mis errores en el pasado ahora tengo una oportunidad nueva, no podía eliminar los (al menos aun no) así que me dispuse a despertar los.

-Hey, despierten-dije mientras los movía.

-...- ellos despertaron después de un rato.

-Buenos días- dije con la voz más serena y calmada que pude hacer.

-¿y tu quien eres?- dijo la hija de Sasuke, pero que modales...

-Niños ban a resfriarse de segur dormidos aqui- les sonreí a ambos.

-¿he,?¡Hola !- dijo mi Hijo algo sonrojado..

-¿quién eres y que haces aquí? - volvió a insistir la niña.

-Estoy recolectando plantas para un herido amigo mio -

\- bien- dijo la niña, ni Sasuke a su edad era tan molesto, pero cuantos años tienen los chicos, 16, 18 años, a esa edad el y yo nos estábamos medio matando.

-Empiezas temprano- susurro Boruto, una vez que ambos estaban ayudándome a recolectar unas yerbas.

-Me gusta la calma de la mañana- les contesté sereno.

\- Estamos entrenando, amiga- contestó Buruto y yo miré a los dos árboles con marcas, al parecer les estaba enseñando a controlar el Chakra...

-oh, ya veo así que son Ninjas-

-Si estas bandas lo certifican - dijo Sarada presumiendo la de su frente... bien por lo menos no tienen la frentota de Sakura.

-sip, estamos entrenando para volvernos fuertes - dijo Boruto.

-pero... ustedes ya se ven fuertes.-

-Solo queremos pulir más nuestras habilidades - dijo Boruto y por un momento me vi a mismo, cuando Haku y yo hablamos en un claro parecido.

-¿pero... por qué es tan importante?-les cuestione.

\- Para ser Hokage - dijo La chica.

-Para traer a alguien de regreso a casa - contestó el otro.

-Ummn, entonces lo hacen por una persona... o todo este entrenamiento es por por ustedes -dije por lo bajo y viendo de vez en vez a los dos chicos. Ellos me miraron con caras de bobos al no comprenderme. Así que me reí.

-¿De que se rie?- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¿A caso hay alguien apreciado por ustedes...?- dije con gesto infantil para mi pequeño cuerpo de 11 años.

-¿Apreciado, a que te refieres con apreciado pequeña?- dijo Sarada.

-...-Me quedé pensando, en lo que una vez me dijo Haku y el flequillo tapó mis ojos azules al agacharme un poco.

-¿He, si aquel te refieres?- pregunto la chica. Así que decidí compartir esas palabras.

-saben... cuando una persona tiene a alguien al que quiere proteger... esa persona se vuelve genuinamente fuerte -

Ellos parecen meditarlo...

-Bueni, ya es hora de partir -

-No quieres ayuda, yo se algo de medicina y...- interrumpí a la chica -descuida, se de alguien que me ayudará - dije comenzando a caminar por un sendero.

Camine unos pasos más lejos de ellos ...

-Ha, por cierto soy Varón- dije para correr lejos de ahí...

_Ellos ya son fuertes... y con el pasar del tiempo se aran __más__ fuertes..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recuerden que esto es un fan fic y lo hago por diversión:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece: **_

_**Summary: **_**_por un error de Jutsu Naruto termina olvidado toda su vida hasta un punto que nadie vio venir. _**

**_ahora quien ayudara al Hokage de Konoha. _**

**_SasuNaru._**

* * *

Un encuentro.

* * *

Naruto estaba en la casa con su papá, estaba acostado como un niño mimado, el quería a su padre, lo amaba con locura, por que el hacía que su soledad y vació desapareciera, el lo entendía, lo cuidaba y le daba un amor que nunca sintió y que añoro durante su primera vida.

Si, su padre era su todo.

Ahora con un cuerpo de 16 años ya alcanzando una edad y cuerpo que permitiera usar su chacra de una mejor manera.

Solo esperaba a que hermano mayor Dijera su paradero, se iban a llevar una gran ¡sorpresa! 

* * *

Mientras en la aldea Shikamaru como Kage actual, estaba viendo al hijo de Orochimaru.

\- En tonces dices que has visto a Naruto.

\- Si.

\- hay que traerlo de vuelta - dio un suspiro y vio a la aldea. - aunque no se que tan inestable esta.

Shikamaru, después de que Naruto se había ido en busca de Orochimaru fue a buscar respuestas, fue ahí cuando las encontró con un antigüo miembro de Raiz, el cual le había rebelado lo que Danzo y el señor feudal habían hecho.

Cabe decir que estaba horrorizado, si ellos no hubieran intervenido tal vez sus problemas con el Sanin estubieran resueltos.

Pues el siempre los acuso de robarle a _su __preciada serpiente. _

El equipo estaba conformado por Mizuki (ya el sabía donde estaba el escondite) Sarada, Boruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru y un miembro que mando los ancianos.

Todos partieron para ir a la guarida de Orochimaru.

Fueron largos días para llegar.

Al llegaron a una enorme casa.

-¿Aquí? - pregunto Boruto.

\- si, la encontré en uno de los documentos, que vi en su escritorio.

Entraron a la casa y todos se dividieron en equipos de Dos.

Mitsuki y Boruto.

Sasuke y Sarada

Konohamaru y el Ambu.

El Ambu los había traicionado e ido por su cuenta.

Todos estaban buscando en las habitaciones subterráneas cuando una fuerte explosión se oyó y para Sasuke fue como un Dejabu.

Al llegar al mentó de la explosión el se detuvo a unos metros, mientras Boruto y Sarada se acercaban. 

\- tu bastardo como te atreves - dijo enojado Boruto

\- Buruto Oni-san - dijo una voz que congeló a Sasuke.

\- tu.. - solo pudo decir Boruto, Sasuke se acerco y lo que vio lo dejo más congelado.

Ahí estaba al ser que le había causado desvelos los últimos años y también en su adolescencia.

\- Sasuke-Kun~ - dijo el adolescente Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recuerden que esto es un fan fic y lo hago por diversión:**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece: **_

_**Summary: **_**_por un error de Jutsu Naruto termina olvidado toda su vida hasta un punto que nadie vio venir. _**

**_ahora quien ayudara al Hokage de Konoha. _**

**_SasuNaru._**

* * *

Deja bu

* * *

Estaba ahí delante de él, estaba sonriendo cual sicópata El chico en cuestión tenía 16 años o al menos eso aparentaba.

\- jum, ¡Teme! Cuanto tiempo - dijo sonriente el rubio

\- ¡¿papá?! - grito Boruto, a lo que el chico frunció el seño.

\- ha, pero si es el nene de Hinata - dijo con desgana.

\- Séptimo, hemos venido para llevarlo de regreso a Konoha - Hablo esta vez Sarada.

\- Eres igual de fastidiosa que Sakura-Chan - dijo el niño rubio. - ¿pero por que crees que iba a regresar a una patética aldea que me robo TODO? - dijo enojado.

\- pero... -

\- Naruto, basta debes de regresar - dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a su hija.

\- ¿Y... Si no quiero? ¿Me vas a obligar o que? - se burlo el rubio.

\- Vamos Lord Hokage debe de regresar - dijo el AMBU.

\- Yo, ya no tengo nada que ver con esa aldea - dijo frunciendo el ceño. 

_Sasuke._

* * *

_Estaba ahí frente a mis ojos, pero el no quería regresar, se me hacía tan familiar esta escena._

_\- _vamos Lord Hokage, hay muchas personas que esperan su regreso - _El AMBU en cuestión trataba de razonar con Naruto, pero su actitud me recordaba mucho a la de Óbito cuando estaba en presencia de los demás __Akatzuki__, aunque el estaba usando uno de esos impermeables con lunas, sus ojos estaban Rojos y sus marcas estaban más notorias._

_\- _¿quien me espera en esa patética Aldea? - _lo oí cuestionar._

_\- _Sus aldeanos, su esposa, sus hijos, sus amigos. - _vi como a cada mención de perdonas a su alrededor el __frunsía__ más y más el seño._

\- ...- _el se quedo en silencio y después de un rato hablo._

_\- _Na, estoy mejor sin esos Lazos Tóxicos, por eso los rompí - _dijo él, y no se por que pero eso me lastimo._

_\- ¿ _Lazos tóxicos dices? - _cuestionó incrédulo su hijo mayor._

_\- _¿rompió los lazos? - _cuestiono mi hija._

_\- _Sip, los únicos lazos que me une a esa villa es el Teme y por supuesto el odio - _dijo con amargura._

_\- _¿Que dices? - _cuestione incrédulo._

-Así es, ¿Por que regresar a una villa que me lastimó? ¿Por que ir a una familia que me lastimó? - _con cada palabra parecía que el ya recordaba - _¿Por que he de volver a una villa que me borró la memoria y me trato como basura? - _en su voz de oía el reproche, el dolor, la agonía y la soledad._

_\- _¿Pero que dices Viejo? - _oh, es verdad __Boruto__ y __Sarada__ no saben como era tratado Naruto, hasta que los salvo de __Pain__._

_\- _¿Así que no sabes? - _vi como él río - _tu preciosa aldea me trato como la punta del pie, solo por tener a Kurama dentro de mi, pero ya no importa, yo si enmendaré tu error Sasuke-Kun - _dijo para en un segundo tenerlo casi encima de mi, y con un __Kunai__ en mi garganta._

_\- ¡_que rápido! - _oí murmurar a __Boruto__._

_\- _verán la cuestión es que no quiero regresar, y a diferencia de aquella vez es si te metes en mi camino te eliminare a la mayor oportunidad_. - me dijo serio para empezar a desvanecerse como solía hacerlo Orochimaru, la tierra Literalmente se lo había tragado. Para cuando nos habíamos dado cuenta el AMBU estaba muerto y Mitzuki había desaparecido. _

_Al regresar a la aldea Kakashi nos esperaba _


End file.
